


The Losers Club

by FoxesDance



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Quiet Sex, Shitty roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: Rey and Ben are friends. Like. Best friends. Totally platonic. What on earth could ever change that?UPDATE: Now with Moodboard and Russian Translation!https://ficbook.net/readfic/7334381





	The Losers Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roksed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksed/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Клуб неудачников](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406350) by [Scofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie)



> This is a gift for my Reylo Bestie roksed. Darling, I hope this is everything your filthy little heart desires. You have been the best of friends to me since we met and I only hope this silly story can show you how much I appreciate you. ^_^

Rey wasn’t sure when Ben Solo became a steady fixture in her life. She hated him when they first met in their Advanced Mechanics class. His snooty attitude didn’t take very kindly to freshman Rey correcting _him_ \- a TA - in the middle of class, in front of everyone, and being _right_.

But he was a feature now. It had started off slow. They had been forced to work together for some kind of project in a later class. She had hated every second of it, at first. He was in some shitty frat, so there was absolutely no privacy at his place. Which left them getting together to work at her place after the library closed. And Rey had her _own_ shitty roommate situation to deal with, so taking him back to her place was always embarrassing.

But he just kept coming over, even after the project was done. He always made excuses, they worked so well together, there was a party at the frat and he couldn’t work around that, he needed her opinion on whatever he was studying. Eventually, Rey stopped asking why he was over and just started welcoming him inside with a smile.

They became friends. Best friends, even. They talked about everything. He let her vent to him about how shitty her work was. They watched TV together in her room. It was a great way to hide from her roommate. Her TV covered up a lot of the more unsavory sounds, and Ben being there meant she didn’t have to give the girl any of her attention, she had the excuse of a guest. _And,_ Ben being there meant she could easily ignore the leering glances of her roommate’s _guests._

That was Rey’s real problem, honestly. Cherie’s _guests._ Not that Rey judged her or looked down on her for having a healthy sexual appetite. Far from it. Rey, as lonely as she was for any sort of human companionship, definitely understood the need to feel wanted and loved and fulfilled. But Cherie just took everything she did to extremes. She drank too much, every day almost. And when she wasn’t drinking she was definitely on something. She went out to bars and picked up men who were _not_ the kind anyone would bring home to momma. The kind of men who tried to pull the moves on _Rey_ when Cherie wasn’t looking, when she was too high or drunk or both to pay attention.

And she kept having to _defend_ her friendship with Ben. Cherie kept making nasty innuendos, always quick to make a cheeky joke about Rey’s _special friend_ coming over. She had to keep telling Cherie, over and over again, that Rey and Ben were _not_ having sex. She didn’t care if Cherie was there when Ben came over because they weren’t having _sex!_ Finn and Poe didn’t help, either. They thought he wasn’t a good influence on her, wasn’t good enough to be her friend. Finn kept going on and on about the imbalance of power in their friendship dynamic because Ben was _technically_ still part of the teaching staff. Poe kept telling her that he was only trying to get into her pants. Poe was the _worst_ libertine, he had _no_ place judging Ben like that.

Not like she hadn’t thought of Ben that way before. There was such a terrible tension between them sometimes when they were both sitting on her bed watching movies. Sometimes, he would lay down, his head propped up on his elbow. And she would lay down in front of him, just enjoying the feeling of closeness as they laughed together. Sometimes, he would reach over and hug her close when they watched scary movies, letting her curl up against him when she was frightened.

But they were totally just friends. Best friends. Platonic friends.

And that was how they were when Cherie came back to Rey’s apartment late on Saturday evening. They were watching IT. Rey was snuggled back against Ben, his arm around her waist holding her tight, comforting her each time she jumped and squealed and squirmed because of the visuals before them. Rey heard the front door bang open and practically screamed. Ben hit pause on the movie and sat up on the bed a bit, looking around as if there were some kind of trouble he could save her from. But the only trouble was Cherie, laughing in the entryway. Rey sighed and tried to relax back onto the bed again, Ben’s arm tightening around her further. It was going to be another long night if the low tones of Cherie’s guest and her answering shrill giggles were any indication.

Thankfully, Rey had her door mostly closed, so the two partiers walked past them and to Cherie’s room without much more incident aside from bumping into walls and moaning. Rey rolled her eyes, feeling a bubble of embarrassment burst in her chest.

“Sorry, it’s just my roommate,” she muttered, wishing she had been more thoughtful, more careful with her choice of roomie. At the time it hadn’t mattered. She just needed a place to crash between class and work, and she hadn’t intended on socializing with the other person _anyway,_ but Cherie was such a different personality than Rey that it was like oil and water.

“Do you want me to go...?” he asked, frowning in a bit of concern.

“No!” she responded, far too quickly. The last thing she wanted was to be alone while her roommate had company. “No, it’s fine. Let’s finish the movie.” She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but she wasn’t sure how well it worked.

Ben nodded, glancing back at the door once more, before pressing play on the movie. It was easy to fall back into the plot again, and after a while, Rey almost forgot about her neighbor ruining her night once again.

Almost. Until the loud moaning starting rattling the walls. Rey grimaced, reaching for the remote to turn the movie up louder. That worked to drown out the ambient groans and sighs, but anything said out loud seemed to leak right through the walls, as if they weren’t even there at all.

Ben shifted behind her, obviously as distracted by the noise as she was. She sighed heavily and sat up. “I’ll... just... close the door,” she said softly, padding over to her bedroom door to push it all the way shut. She flopped back down on the bed, but Ben wasn’t quite as close anymore. She pouted internally at the loss of his warmth and comfort. Fucking Cherie. She ruined _everything._

Shutting the door worked for a bit, too. Rey relaxed into the mattress, missing Ben’s body pressed against hers but still glad for his presence. Ben had just put his hand back on her waist again when Cherie decided to take her debauchery to a whole new level.

_“That’s it! Fuck me, baby! Your cock feels so good!”_

Rey’s mouth dropped open at that, her whole face feeling hot as she was covered with a blush. She laid as still on the bed as possible, praying that Ben hadn’t heard that too. Jesus, he’d never want to come over again now!

_“That’s right. You take this cock so good. Filthy little slut!”_

Rey gasped audibly at that, and there was no hiding her roommate’s activities from anyone at this point as she moaned like a whore in the next room, affirming over and over again how much she loved the stranger’s cock. Rey had never _heard_ talk like that before, had never even thought of calling anyone those kinds of names during sex. She usually just laid there and moaned until it was over. Not that Rey had a whole _ton_ of sexual experience, she didn’t have a lot of time to date around like that. But she’d never made such inhuman, _indecent_ sound before.

_“That’s it, sweetheart. Fuck yourself with my cock. Show me how a dirty whore likes to fuck.”_

For _Christ’s_ sake _Who talks like that_??

“Is it always like this?” came Ben’s soft voice from right below her ear. She hadn’t realized how close he was and she jumped, squeaking softly and covering her mouth. He squeezed her tight again, pressing his massive chest against her back to steady her. God, he was so thoughtful.

She nodded, wincing as Cherie begged her paramour to let her cum. “I mean, it’s usually not quite this…” She bit her lip, searching for the right word.

“Pornographic?” He supplied, his voice last with amusement.

She chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. It’s usually just the normal stuff, moaning or whatever. The kind of stuff you can tune out. I’m sorry..”

“Don’t be,” he murmured in her ear again, his voice quiet but still distinct over Cherie’s throws of ecstasy. His hand slid to her hip, rubbing his thumb against her hipbone soothingly. “You can’t help how loud she moans.”

She gulped and nodded, trying to ignore the sounds she was hearing. Trying to ignore the warmth from Ben behind her. Trying to ignore the way his words - innocent, normal words - made her belly clench. Or the way that his hand kept rubbing her hip in bigger circles, his fingers curled around to trace her belly.

“I could ask her to be quiet?” She kept her own voice soft, matching his tone, afraid to burst the strange bubble they found themselves in.

“Has that ever worked before?” he asked, his hand stilling on her hip and giving it a gentle _squeeze._ She shook her head, feeling her blush deepening and creeping down her collarbones. “Then don’t bother.”

The moaning reached a higher pitch and Rey bit her lip. She’d heard Cherie do things like this dozens of times, but it was never quite like this.

“She’s really… enthusiastic,” he muttered and all she could do was hum an affirmative in response. She was getting disconcertingly turned on, and she desperately didn’t want Ben to realize. What kind of creepy weirdo would he think she was if he knew?

“How often does she do this? Bring some guy home to fuck her into the mattress?”

“Um,” she mumbled, trying not to make her voice sound normal. “More often than not, I guess?”

“Hmm. And you always hear it?”

She shook her head immediately. “No! I mean. Of course not! I... uh... I usually put in earbuds or something.”

“That usually works? She’s pretty loud.” His lips were practically pressed against her ear and she let a sigh tremble out between her lips. His fingers tightened again on her hip and she could have _whimpered._

“I guess? I don’t know. I _try_ not to listen.”

“ _Try_? So you do, sometimes?”

“No!” She gasped out. “Not... Not on purpose...”

“Well, I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” he said with a laugh. “Either she’s _really_ loud or the walls are _really_ thin.”

“Maybe it’s both?” she said with a forced chuckle. She _really_ didn’t understand why Cherie was always so goddamned _loud!_ It was like she was doing it on purpose to bother Rey or something. Show off how much sex she was having, while Rey got absolutely nothing. Cherie was always doing shit like this for attention.

“Does she complain about you when you bring guys back here?” His voice sounded almost _too_ nonchalant.

“You’re the only guy I bring over,” came out of her mouth before she could think about the words. _Shit!_ That wasn’t how she’d meant to say that. She flushed deeper and gulped. “I.. I mean, I don’t bring guys over here. For that. Much.” She winced at herself. She sounded like an idiot.

“So, you go to their place, then?”

She shook her head quickly. “No. I mean. I don’t really have time for that right now. I don’t have a guy in my life like that.”

“You have to take time for yourself sometimes, Rey. It’s important to have fun and relax. Otherwise, it can be too overwhelming, too easy to get pent up and distracted.”

“I.. I don’t know. I guess? I feel fine..” She _really_ hoped he’d drop the whole subject. It had been a _really_ long time since she’d gotten laid, and it hadn’t been all that satisfying either. He must have taken the hint, because he just hummed at her, absently drumming his fingers against her hip.

“She seemed so nice when I met her before,” he said softly right in her ear after a long pause, the sounds of Cherie’s obscene sex ringing through the room... “I never would have guessed the kind of mouth on her. Jeez,” he laughed again as Cherie begged the man to let her cum again.

_“Oh, fuck! Fuck me! Harder! It feels so good! Please!”_

“At least she’s entertaining?”

Rey just rolled her eyes. She didn’t find anything amusing about this situation at all. She was embarrassed and felt awkward and too warm. Her skin felt too hot and tight, but she didn’t want Ben’s arm off of her, she wanted him to pull her closer. Want to squirm against him to try and relieve some of the pressure building up in her hips. God, what was _wrong_ with her?

“How long do these sessions usually last?” he whispered to her. As if talking too loud would alert her roommate to their presence.

She shrugged. “It’s always different. Long enough sometimes that I think she’s faking it,” she muttered with a snort.

“I dunno, Rey. She sounds pretty realistic to me.”

Rey guffawed at that, louder than she meant to. She covered her face with her palm, trying not to giggle hysterically. “Jeez, Ben. Real people don’t _sound_ like that during sex. That’s just from pornos.”

He paused for a moment, his hand tight on her hip. “Rey, there’s a reason pornos sound like that. You know that, right? It’s a _bit_ more exaggerated, but that’s what sex sounds like.”

She snorted again. Poor Ben. He’d obviously been with a faker. Someone similar to Cherie, maybe. “A girl doesn’t _have_ to make those kinds of noises, Ben. It’s a choice. Probably to stroke the guy’s ego,” she added with an eye roll.

“You don’t make those kinds of noises, Rey?” His voice seemed deeper somehow. She fought against a shiver that wanted to climb down her back and squeezed her thighs together. She felt _sticky_ down there and tried to fight that, too.

She made a negative humming sound, not trusting her voice.

“What kind of noises do you make?”

She gulped, feeling herself flushing even more. She pressed her cheek deeper into the pillow. “I don’t know,” she muttered with a shrug. “Normal ones?”

“But, like what? What is supposed to be normal during sex?” He obviously wasn’t going to let this go. She squirmed against him again, her hips wriggling against the bed, and his hand slipped from her hip to down around her waist. His long fingers cupped around her belly and she could have _whined._

“Just... Normal stuff!” she bit out, embarrassed and impatient. “Like, ‘oh!’ or ‘ah!’ or ‘uh-huh!’ Stuff like that.” She said the words as blandly and boringly as she could. She shrugged again, hoping he would think it wasn’t a big deal and move _on._

“‘Uh-huh’? Why would you say that?” He sounded genuinely confused and Rey just wanted to be swallowed up by a black hole.

She bit her lip, trying not to groan out her frustration. Why wouldn’t he let this drop! “You know, like, when the guy asks if it feels good? Or if you like it?”

His arm clutched around her tighter, and she felt like his mouth was even _closer_ to her ear. “ _Does_ it feel good?”

She felt hot and flustered and she was so _glad_  he couldn't see her face. Couldn’t see how red her cheeks were from a combination of embarrassment and arousal.

“I guess?” she answered, not even sounding convincing to herself. “Sometimes.”

He seemed to lean into her, almost over her. Crowding her into the small bit of bed she was clinging to. “Sex is supposed to sound like that, Rey,” he practically purred in her ear. “It’s supposed to sound like that because it feels _good._ Not just for the guy. Girls sound like Cherie all the time because they like getting _fucked_.”

As if on cue, Cherie let out a shrill cry. Her voice rang out in the apartment, Cherie begging the guy she was with, _please!_ falling from her lips like an obscene prayer. She was practically sobbing with pleasure.

“She’s not in there having sex, Rey. Not like you’re used to, apparently. She’s getting fucked. Deep into the mattress. That guy she’s with is in there giving her the deepest, hardest dicking your roommate has ever had in her _life,_ and she’s loving it. Can you hear her? Can you hear how much she loves it?” His hand was big and warm on her stomach and she could feel his hot breath ghosting over her neck. It made her feel even wetter, and she didn’t quite understand why.

“You know how I can tell? That she loves it, Rey?” She bit her lip and shook her head, not letting her eyes slide up to his. “I can tell because she’s _begging_ him for it. Begging him to take her harder. She needs it faster. She’s already cum once, and she’s desperate for him to make her cum again.”

She let out a shuddering sigh, curling her legs up tighter to her chest, trapping his hand on her abdomen. The stretch of her pajama pants against her crotch was both too much and not enough.

“Has a guy ever made you cum before, Rey?” His voice was so deep, so husky and arousing. She bit her lip and shook her head, not able to say the words. “Have you _ever_ cum before, Rey?”

“I… Uh... I don’t know. Maybe?”

“Oh, Rey. If you’re not sure then you _definitely_ haven’t.” She should have been embarrassed by the dark amusement coloring his words, but all she could think about - focus on at all - was his fingers making slow circles on her stomach. Creeping closer and closer to the waistband of her pajama pants. She rocked her hips back again, desperate for anything that would quench this burning need inside of her. She couldn’t ignore it anymore. She’d been aroused before, been wet enough to enjoy sex. But she’d _never_ felt like this before.

“Would you like to, Rey?” he whispered in her ear, his warm breath and soft lips against her ear twisting her insides up into knots. “Would you like to cum? I can feel how much you want to. I can help you, Rey. Will you let me help you?”

“Yes!” she gasped out, her voice a strangled moan that she didn’t recognize. It was _nothing_ like the perfunctory sounds she’d made with other men, or even by herself.

“Shhh,” he corrected her, rubbing his nose against the side of her neck. “We wouldn’t want your neighbor to hear, now would we?” He slowly slipped his fingers below her waistband and she almost choked at the feeling. At the way his warm fingertips felt as they slid down her body, searching out her hot center.

“You’re so tense, sweetheart,” he murmured, kissing her neck. “Just relax. Let me take care of you.”

She gasped and nodded, trying to force her limbs to uncurl, her muscles to loosen. She laid there next to him, his body curled and hovering over hers. She whined softly as his fingers grazed through her pubic hair, her thighs tightening to try and relieve the awful pressure.

“Have you ever touched yourself like this before when she was going at it?” he asked, his thick middle finger running down the seam of her lips. She shook her head desperately. “Never? I wouldn’t judge you if you had, sweetheart,” he said with a chuckle. “It’s hot, hearing her beg for his dick. Didn’t it ever make you wonder?” he purred, his finger slowly rubbing against her outer lips, barely pressing through to touch the wetness beyond. “Make you think about how it must feel? How good it had to be to make her _beg_ for it?”

She shook her head again, bringing her thumb up to her lips to bite her nail, trying to bite back her overeager anticipation. His finger _finally_ slipped into her folds and she couldn’t handle it, couldn’t keep herself locked down. As his fingertips brushed oh-so-softly against her clit, Rey let out the most guttural sounding moan she’d ever heard. She didn’t even realize it came from her at first. Then she felt a chuckle rumble through him and she closed her eyes tight, trying to fight back her embarrassment.

“I thought you didn’t make sounds like that, Rey?”

“I… I don’t. Oh, _god_!” She gasped loudly as his finger started to rub little circles around the aching button. She moaned again, squeezing her thighs tighter around his hand. His touch felt so _good._ She’d never felt like this before. “You just... You surprised me..” she barely managed to mumble.

“Just _relax,_ Rey,” he sighed into the skin of her shoulder, planting a wet kiss there. “I’ll make you feel so good, baby. I promise. But you have to stay quiet.”

She bit her lip and nodded. He awkwardly reached around her with his free hand to lift her top leg up, pulling it back to hook the top of her foot around his knee. It opened her up to his touch and he dug his hand deeper into her sleeping pants. She sobbed with the pleasure, biting hard on her lower lip.

He shifted behind her, laying down on his side once more, and snaked his left hand under her side to wrap around her, hugging her close to his body. He pressed a second finger against her clit and Rey _keened,_ rocking her hips against his hand. He sunk his fingers further down her slippery folds and crooked his wrist to slide them deep into her cunt. She moaned raggedly again, just as his left hand made its way up under her shirt to roughly palm her breast.

“You’re so _wet,_ Rey.” His voice sounded ragged, too. He was panting softly against the back of her neck as he slowly fucked his fingers in and out of her, pulling her ass to nestle back against his own hips. She bucked back against him, feeling a large lump that she _hoped_ was his cock.

When she moaned _again,_ he pulled his fingers out of her. She whimpered pathetically, reaching down to try and pull his hand back to where she needed him.

“What did I tell you about being _quiet,_ Rey? You have to be a good girl for me.”

“Please! _Please,_ Ben! I’m sorry. Please. I’ll be so quiet. I’ll be so _good!_ Just, please, don’t stop!”

He gave her tit a hard squeeze and it was all she could do not to cry out in pleasure. She _did_ thrust her hips back against him, though. She was more than happy to scratch this awful itch with her ass against his cock.

“I’m going to hold you to that, precious girl,” he growled from behind her, using the hand near her hip to grind her back against him. Then he thrust his hand down her pants again and started right back where he’d left off, two fingers deep inside her cunt with the heel of his hand brushing against her clit with every movement.

His fingers started to circle and pinch her nipple at the same rate as his hand slowly fucking into her and she couldn’t hold back her whine. She arched back into him, mumbling his name with a breathy gasp.

His left hand slowly slid up her chest, through the neck of her shirt, brushing past her arched throat to wrap around her mouth. She gave a muffled grunt, shifting against him nervously as his hand tightened at the sound.

“Rey,” he tsked, his voice taking on a deeper, growly tone that turned her stomach to jelly. “You _promised_ you could stay quiet, baby.” His fingers slicked faster inside of her, his palm starting to slap against her clit. She moaned against his hand, straining against him. “If you keep that up, they’re gonna hear us.”

She clenched tightly around his fingers, her walls getting even wetter for him. She struggled to try and keep her breathing even, to try and not gasp and pant against his hand, but it was so much _harder_ to stay as unaffected as she was used to. Nothing had ever made her feel like this before. No one had ever made her this wet, this desperate.

He paused for a moment and groaned against her shoulder. She whimpered, rocking against him to try to keep him moving. “God, do you _like_ the idea of them hearing us, Rey?” He bit down on her shoulder and she would have shrieked - less from surprise than please, god help her - if he hadn’t been holding her mouth shut. “You _do._ You like it. You _want_ to get us caught. You _want_ them to hear how good I’m making you feel.”

She shook her head against him, closing her eyes tightly. He was _wrong,_ that wasn’t why she was so turned on, so hot and wet and tight for him. It _wasn’t_ because she could hear the moans coming from Cherie’s room and for _once_ she understood where the other girl was coming from. It _wasn’t_ because the idea of someone walking in on them right now was scary in the most exciting way. It _wasn’t!_

“Who knew you were such a _bad_ girl, Rey?” he purred, starting to pump his fingers into her faster, harder. He crooked his wrist further and she felt his fingers curl inside of her deliciously. They seemed to pound against a really sensitive spot and she couldn’t stop the muffled sounds that were escaping from around his hand. “I think you might be naughtier than your roommate.”

She shook her head, panting against his hand. She _wasn’t._ She wasn’t like that at all. She was a good girl, she didn’t do things like this. But his hand was doing such _magical_ things to her, it was making her insane. He crooked his hand further, changing the angle of his wrist. She was utterly disappointed when it took the pressure of his palm off of her clit, but then she felt his thumb graze through her wetness. She jumped when he bumped it against the greedy little button, but he had no mercy for her. He ground the pad of his thumb against the sensitive spot, drawing rapid circles around it. Drawing a wail from her throat, the sound loud in the room even through his hand.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Let me make you feel so good,” he purred in her ear. His thumb swiped against her _just_ right, sending a lick of heat climbing up the back of her thighs and along her spine. She squeezed her eyes tight, straining with all of her might not to make a sound. She quivered under his fingers, rocking with his hand to try and take him deeper. She gave out a muffled moan, the sound almost strangled from her.

“Just let go, Rey,” he murmured against her skin. “Just let it happen. I can feel how close you are. You’re so tight. So _wet._ Let me make you cum, baby.”

Her whole body was tense, vibrating with a need she didn’t quite understand. She gasped against his hand, her leg working against the sheets anxiously. She tried to close her thighs around his hand, but he had her spread too wide. His fingers brushed against something inside of her that made her squeal and buck against him.

“You like it there, Rey?” he purred in her ear. She whined against his hand as he strummed his fingers against the spot. “That’s the good spot right there.”

Then his fingers weren’t just brushing and gliding against that spot, they were pounding against it. Pummeling her in a way she’d never felt before. She arched and cried out against his hand, her thighs shaking. She couldn’t seem to be able to breathe right any longer, every inhale was a gasp, every exhale was a moan.

The hand on her mouth pressed against her harder, trying to stifle the sounds she couldn’t control. It made her throat arch as he held her head against his shoulder. Something was unfurling inside of her, some dense flash of heat was racing through her veins. It didn’t take very many thrusts of his fingers for the sensation to _snap._ She went rigid, choking out a gasp as pleasure suffused her whole body. She felt herself convulse around his fingers and a very _wet_ pulse of heat seemed to gush from her.

His hand gentled in her, his thumb easing its frantic movements to softly rub her as she twitched and moaned through the aftershocks of pleasure. He pulled his other hand from her mouth to caress the side of her neck while she quietly moaned and panted her way back to Earth.

“You did so well, my sweet girl,” he crooned to her, his lips making laps around her ear and jaw. “You came so beautifully.”

His fingers slowly pistoned in and out of her, dragging against all that sensitive flesh deliciously.

“Rey,” he murmured to her, pulling her tighter against his body. “Can I fuck you, Rey?” His voice was desperate and pleading, low and passionate. “Can I fill you up? Can I make you feel the way you’ve been missing, baby?”

“Yes, Ben.” She didn’t recognize the breathless sound of her own voice. “Please!”

He practically growled in her ear at that, pulling his hand out of her pants quickly to tug them down her legs. She helped, kicking the material off of her feet and onto the floor. She felt him shift around behind her. She felt the warmth of his skin against the back of her thighs before he hauled her hips back against his almost roughly, tilting them so that one of her thighs fell over the other. One of his large hands came down on her hip, pulling her open even further for his perusal.

“God, you’ve got such a pretty little pussy, baby,” he murmured, letting his fingers dip inside of her once more. She gasped at the feeling, but he pulled away before she could get too used to it. She turned her head to face him, biting her lip with eager anticipation. He was spreading her slickness along himself. He was so _big_ and she let out an anxious huff at the sight. The way his long fingers wrapped around the hard length of his cock, her juices making him shiny as he spread it all around. The rigid jut of his cock was almost intimidating and she fixed her eyes on his once more, unsure of herself for the first time.

“Don’t worry, Rey,” he murmured, seeing her look. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She sighed against his lips, melting back into him once more. “I’m going to take such good care of you.”

Then he was spreading her open again, his thumb prying her round cheek away from her thighs. She felt the tip of his dick brush through her lips and they both groaned in tandem. His lips were on her ear and he pressed down hard on her hip, keeping her still while he nudged himself inside.

_“Fuck,_ Rey,” he moaned softly. “You’re so _tight,_ sweetheart. Relax for me, Baby.” He gave a shallow thrust with a moan. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” She couldn’t _imagine_ anything feeling better than she already did, and he barely had the tip in!

His hand slid from her hip to cup her thigh and he pressed her knee up further on the bed, closer to her chest. It opened her hips up even more for him and he finally sunk home. The stretch _burned_ and she gasped, arching her back. The back of her head pressed against his shoulder, her mouth falling open to let out a long, ragged moan.

“Does my girl like that?” he hummed in her ear, pulling out slowly enough to make her whimper. “Has my girl ever had a dick feel so good?” She shook her head, but before she could answer he was practically slamming back into her. She cried out, curling her body tighter as he repeated the movement, thrusting into her slow but powerfully.

His hand tightened on her hip and pulled her closer to him with every thrust, bouncing her bottom against his hips in a rhythm that soon had her panting his name loudly. The hand on her neck inched around to gently encircle her throat, arching her neck back impossibly far. She gasped and looked up at him, his large hand squeezing just enough to cut off most of the sound.

“I thought you were going to be my good girl, Rey?” he growled. His cock hammered into her ceaselessly, making her eyes roll back. “I thought you were going to stay quiet for me?” His hand on her throat let up and she gasped out a breath.

“So good, Ben,” she mumbled through her pleasure. “Feels so good. Oh, _god,_  Ben! Fuck me so good!” It didn’t even register in her mind that she was moaning the _exact_ kinds of things she had been so critical of when Cherie had screamed them earlier.

His hand snaked down from her hip to cradle her lower abdomen. He pressed down on the soft skin above her pelvis and she squealed. It tilted her hips back against him further but it also put pressure just above where she could feel him moving inside of her. It made him feel impossibly bigger, made her shiver and tremble with each slow thrust. She could have sworn that she felt each ridge and bump of his cock as it slid around inside of her. She cried out again as he pressed just the _tiniest_ bit deeper.

“You scream so pretty for me, precious girl. But you’re _supposed_ to be quiet.” He punctuated that statement with an almost punishing slam of his hips. She sobbed at the feeling but it was soon cut off by Ben’s hand tightening around her throat once more. His tight grip on her neck made her feel like her blood was rushing through her too quickly, heightening her pleasure even further. He let up just enough for her to catch her breath, but the moment she started to fill the room with her moans he cut her off with the pressure of his hand. Her moaning turned high-pitched but quieter, whining at him needily as he sped up their rhythm.

"You’ve got such a sweet little pussy, princess. So tight and wet for me.” He met a hard thrust with a harder press against her abdomen and she saw stars. She opened her mouth to moan, but no sound made it past her throat. “Gonna fuck you so deeply. Can this sweet cunt take it deeper, Rey?”

She nodded desperately, whimpering around his hand.

“Do you want it, Rey? Want it deeper? Want this cock so deep in your pussy you can _taste_ it?”

His hand on her throat eased again and she pulled in a desperate breath. “Yes!” she cried out to the room. “I want it! I want it, Ben! I want it so bad!”

“I don’t know, baby girl,” he growled, giving her another hard thrust that caused her eyes to shut tight. “I don’t know if you can take this dick so deep.”

“Please, Ben!” she moaned, trying to arch her back to take him deeper herself, but his hand on her stomach kept her still. “Please, I need it, I want it! I wanna feel your cock in my _throat_!”

Suddenly, his hands on her gripped her tighter and he was rolling both of them over so he was on his back with her draped over his lap. She squealed out his name in surprise as he reseated her on his cock. He helped her spread and bend her knees around his thighs, settling her more comfortably. He moved her around effortlessly like she was nothing. She moaned as she sunk down on him further, taking his cock even deeper than he had been before.

“That’s it, sweetheart. _God,_ you feel so good.” His hands were on her hips, gripping her tightly before starting to rock her up and down. She leaned forward, placing her hands on his knees in front of her. He shifted her hips and soon he was guiding her in a rhythm that had her losing control. She clutched at his knees tightly as he bounced her on his cock, her ass slapping against him lewdly,

As she caught on to the rhythm, she started to move along with him, her body swaying above his as she sought her pleasure once more. She let out a lusty moan as he hit just the right spot inside.

“That’s how my girl likes it,” he growled, his hands tightening, gripping her ass. “Show me how much you like it, my sweet girl.”

She leaned forward further, almost laying on his thighs. He worked her hips faster, pulling almost all the way off of him before slamming back down again with gasps and moans.

“You have to stay quiet, sweetheart,” he murmured, his hand coming down on her ass for a slap. “You wouldn’t want anyone to hear you? Wouldn’t want them to know how much of a slut you are for me.” Another slap and she cried out, clenching around his cock as he slapped her bottom a third time.

“Don’t stop.” His hands tightened on her hips when she slowed, using his strength to physically lift her on and off his dick. “Bounce that sweet ass for me.”

She cried out, letting him take control. Letting him slap her down harder, rougher than she would have done herself.

“Ben! Yes! Just like that!” She moaned over and over again, her cries almost wailing throughout the room.

His hands tightened again, sliding up to grip around her waist. His hands were so big they almost spanned around her. But he stilled her above him, forcing her to stop rocking. When she whined and looked back over her shoulder at him, he was panting softly, his mouth open and eyes blown impossibly wide.

When he wouldn’t let her move again, she whined his name. He just grinned at her.

“No, baby. Not until you can promise you can be quiet.”

She nodded quickly, biting her lip. “I can! I can be so quiet! Please don’t stop, Ben. _Please,_ fuck me!”

His hands loosened, his fingers sliding back down to her bottom. He started to ease her back into their earlier rhythm. Rey gasped, louder than she meant to, and slapped a hand over her own mouth to stifle the sound. He took great handfuls of her ass, squeezing the flesh firmly as he guided her movements. She moaned again but was able to quell it behind her hand, for the most part anyway.

“That’s my good girl,” he crooned, flexing his hips up to meet hers. “Reach down and touch yourself, baby. I can’t do _all_ the work,”

So, with one hand still trying to keep her voice locked in, she reached down to tentatively smooth a finger over her slick folds. She gasped even louder at the feeling. She had _never_ thought of touching herself when she was fucking before. Never thought to take ownership of her pleasure. The combination of Ben’s cock rubbing all the right spots inside with her own outer stimulation was almost too much. She cried out and no amount of stifling was going to drown out the sound of her pleasure. The hand on her mouth slapped down onto the bed to try and steady herself as her greedy fingers started to rub small, rapid circles around the swollen button. It left her mouth open, sounds falling from her throat once again unhindered.

Ben’s hands stopped her again, holding her still on his lap, and she cried out with frustration.

“Rey, you are such a bad little liar,” Ben murmured, but there was amusement mixed in with the lust in his voice. And, even as he admonished her for the sounds she was making, he lifted her again and slammed her _just right_ onto his cock. The fucker _knew_ what it was going to do and did it anyway, a shocked cry escaping from Rey’s lips as the head of his cock bumped even deeper.

“Ben! Please! I can’t! I’m _trying_.”

“I know, sweet girl,” he soothed, grinding her hips against his in circles. “I know you’re trying.” But his big hand still came down on her backside all the same. She squealed, her fingers working faster against herself. She was so close to that edge again, so close to that blinding pleasure.

And then he was lifting her again, fucking her fast and hard. She cried out, she couldn’t _help_ it. But Ben’s hand slapped against her bottom again so she stuffed the heel of her palm between her teeth. The attempt at muffling must have been enough because Ben soothed his hands along her bottom.

“That’s my good girl,” he murmured, one of his hands slipping around to her front. It glided up to cup and massage one of her breasts fleetingly before traveling back down. He pressed the palm of his hand against her lower abdomen again, right above where she could feel him moving inside. She moaned raggedly around her own hand, his almost cupping around himself as he drove into her over and over again.

“That’s so good, sweetheart. You feel so good. Got the prettiest little pussy I’ve ever seen. _Fuck,_ I love your pussy, Rey.” His hands were rougher on her, his movements fast and jerky. The hand on her ass slid up her spine, pressing her to bend forward more. “Lemme see how that pretty cunt eats my cock. God, you take it so good, sweetheart.”

She groaned against the skin of her palm when his cock hit new depths. How had sex never felt like this before? How had she settled for the lackluster sex she had before? Rey had no idea, but, as she rode Ben’s cock desperately, she knew she could never go back to the way it was before.

Every inhale was a gasp, every exhale a moan. Rey bounced and rode him relentlessly, rubbing herself in rapid, frantic circles. She curled up over him, arching her back to try and reach just the right spot, to make him go as deep as he could. The hand in her mouth latched onto one of his knees, trying to hold herself up, and she sobbed as that heat started to bubble up inside of her again.

“Are you gonna cum for me again, Rey? Gonna cum on my cock for me?”

She had no idea how he knew, but she was so _close._ She nodded and tried to bite back a moan, rather unsuccessfully. He thrust up against her quickly, pounding himself further into her tightness. She cried out just as he strained to sit up behind her. The sound was cut off by his hand around her throat, lifting her chin up high into the air as he took over control of her once again. His hips slapped up to meet hers roughly and it was _finally_ enough to toss her over the edge of pleasure.

She cried out soundlessly, her voice choking softly from behind Ben’s hand. Her whole body tensed and she clenched around his cock. He fucked her through it, pounding out every second, every aftershock. She was helpless but to lose herself in the feeling, in his hands on her body and his cock stuffed so far inside. He let go of her neck just in time for her to gasp for breath and her whole body just collapsed forward. She couldn’t have held herself up if she had wanted to.

He slipped from inside of her, the wet sound of her cunt trying to keep hold of him obscene in the room. One of his hands gently rubbed up and down her back as he positioned himself behind her.  His other hand curled around her hip and gently lifted her to her knees in front of him. She kept her face in the blankets, moaning but following his lead. She was almost too blissed out to even care what happened next.

“That’s it, sweet girl. Been such a good girl for me,” he crooned to her, leaning over to kiss the nape of her neck. “Gonna be _so_ good to you, baby.”

She moaned at him again and ran her hands up the bedding to grasp onto her pillow. Her body felt like jelly,  He repositioned her again, spreading her legs wider for him. She moaned softly at the feel of his hands gliding up the backs of her thighs. And then he was sliding back inside of her and Rey was lost.

“Oh, _God,_  Ben!” she cried into the pillow, her voice barely discernible through the cotton. He was fucking right, the smug ass. He felt _so good_ inside and this angle felt so different than it had before. How was that even possible?

She heard a rumbling chuckle sound from him, but she couldn’t be too annoyed. Not with the way he drug his cock from her slow and easy before slamming it back inside. She sobbed into the pillow as he repeated the action, speeding up to a punishing rhythm. All Rey could do was lay there and take it, her body too well-used and pleasured to give any sort of resistance.

“You just _can’t_ stay quiet, can you? Naughty thing.” He gave her backside a smack and she bucked back against him, causing his thrust to hit her even deeper. She cried out, hugging the pillow to her face in a vain attempt to keep quiet. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” he crooned, squeezing her hips in his hands. He pulled her back against him, slapping their hips together loudly. “I know you like it, baby. I know you do. You go ahead and scream into that pillow for me. Just for me. Let me hear how much you like it.”

He pressed down on her hips with a grunt and she arched her back, dipping her chest lower to the bed to accommodate him. He stilled himself and rocked her hips against him, letting her slam back in place. He did again, staying still and letting gravity do the work for him. She whined, wriggling her bottom against him to make him take her hard like he had been. He growled softly at her, slapping her bottom with his large hand.

“You want this cock, Rey?” he murmured, leaning down close to her once more, his arms caging her in. She moaned incoherently and heard him chuckle again. “I know you do. I know you do, my nasty girl.” He sat back up again and gave her another spank. “If you want this, you’ll have to do it yourself.”

Do it herself? What the _fuck_ was that supposed to mean? She whined again, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. He looked absolutely _delicious_ behind her, his face and chest flushed, his pale skin glowing with sweat. He looked how Rey felt, ravished and used, his breath quick and eyes wide. She rolled her hips against his experimentally and groaned at the feeling. She caught his grin just before turning her face back into the bedding. She did it again, relishing the feeling of him sliding in and out.

“That’s it, baby. You’re doing so good. Fuck yourself on my cock, Rey.” He placed on hand across the top of her ass, guiding her movements. She set a mostly-satisfying tempo, slapping her hips back against his as quickly as she could manage. It felt _so_ good to have him, but not nearly as good as when he was in control. She felt clumsy and foolish taking the reins, not getting nearly the stimulation her body demanded. She sobbed and tried to snake a hand below and rub herself the way she had when she’d been on top. But Ben - the _bastard_ \- took her hand in his and pulled it around her back, holding her wrist near the swell of her ass. She whined against him, trying to push herself harder back against him, but it was no use.

“Please, Ben! I can’t... I need... _Please_ !” She couldn’t even tell him exactly what she needed because she didn’t know herself. She just knew that _he_ needed to fuck her, Rey didn’t think she could live for another moment without his cock ravaging her willing body.

She sobbed with frustration as she wriggled against him and Ben must have taken some kind of mercy on her at the sound because suddenly his chest was pressed against her back and his arms were caging her into the bed. He drew back and slammed into her causing her to squeal into the pillow. He did it again, the sounds of his groans and their skin overwhelming to her.

“This is what you want, my nasty girl? I know what you want,” he whispered, his warm voice tickling against her neck. “I know just what you need. You already came twice, but you need it again. Don’t you? Yeah, you do,” he growled, pounding into her even faster, picking up speed with each filthy word. “I can feel how much you need to cum, you naughty thing.” His hand snaked under her, his middle finger finding her clit like a homing missile. He rubbed against her frantically as he took her. “It’s okay, baby, I got you. My cock turned you into a cumslut. Never had an orgasm before and now you’re so _greedy_ for it. Greedy for a nice, deep dick.”

Jesus Christ, his _words._ She’d never slept with someone who wanted to talk so much! Normally, she would have found it silly or decidedly unarousing, but he was turning her on so much with his murmured words, his lips almost touching her ear as he told her _exactly_ how he was going to give her that dick.

“Please, please, _please_ , she barely managed to gasp into the pillow. “Want it. Want it _so bad_!”

He pounded into her even harder at that. “Fuck, baby. Gonna give it to you, gonna make you cum so hard.” He was groaning deeply, his voice rumbling against her back from his chest. It made her shiver and writhe. He was losing some of his earlier finesse, his cock hitting her faster and harder but more haphazard than before. “Gonna give it to you so good you can’t move. Can’t _walk_.”

He swirled his finger faster around her clit and she could feel herself tightening around him. It made him feel so much bigger and she moaned, arching into his thrusts to try and take him deeper. He was relentless, the rough pad of his finger gave her no succor from the resounding slams of his hips against her ass. She was adrift on a sea of _Ben_ and Rey couldn’t be more content.

“Gonna cum for me, Rey?” he growled, sounding both out of breath and out of control. “Gonna cover this cock with cum? Need you to cum for me, Rey.” His thrusts were becoming more ragged, sloppy and forcefull.

Rey was reduced to a moaning mess on the bed, the word _please_ fall from her lips with each pump of his hips. Her voice came out almost whiney, she was so eager to cum for him again. _No one_ had ever made her feel like this before. And it didn’t take long for him to push her over the edge she had been teetering on.

She came with a fucking _squeak,_ the sound ripped from her as he hit just the _right_ spot inside of her. She convulsed around his dick, her whole body trying to tighten and curl up with the intensity of her orgasm. It went on and on and _on,_ Ben not letting up as he slammed into her again and again. Working her through the best orgasm of the night. When she was finally a blubbering, moaning mess,

She collapsed further onto the bed, completely unable to hold herself up in any capacity. Ben followed her down, his hips snapping into hers rapidly for a moment more before pulling out suddenly. She gasped at the loss of him and made to turn around, but Ben’s big hand slapped down on the small of her back, keeping her still.

“Stay just like that, baby. Fuck. You’re so fucking pretty like this.” She peeked over her shoulder, blowing hair from her face, and caught sight of him hunched over above her, his hand jerking his cock at hyperspeed right over the swell of her bottom. “Gonna cum all over this pretty little ass. _Fuck_.”

She found some small amount of energy to tilt her hips up for him, giving him a better view. He groaned deeply and she felt the first splashes of his hot cum hit her skin. She moaned at the feeling, closing her eyes as he covered her ass and lower back in semen.

He finished with a harsh exhale and she felt him land on the bed above her, holding himself up with his forearms. He kissed the side of her face gently, working his lips toward her ear and neck.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Rey. So fucking precious.”

She shivered at the feeling of his breath against her over-sensitive skin. They were both panting, both lost in each other. He threw himself on the bed next to her, pulling her into his body with one long arm. Completely ignoring the mess he was making out of both of them, his sticky cum gluing them together back to front.

“We’re gonna rest, but then we’re gonna do that again,” he said with an audible grin. All she could do was hum softly. “You’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

“ _Keep it down in there! People are trying to sleep_ _!_ ” came the disembodied voice of her roommate, who was banging on the wall between their rooms.

Rey groaned and buried her face in the blanket.

“ _You didn’t tell me your roommate was such a freak_!”

“ _Shut up_ , _Thad. Don’t you have somewhere else to be_??”


End file.
